Purest Blood
by bee.j7
Summary: A look into the world of the Purest Families during the rise of Voldemort! Read and Review thankks :


Chapter 1: **_PUREST BLOOD_**

**COPYRIGHT: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling... she is the brains behind Harry Potter as I'm sure you all are well aware of. I am just feeding off her creative ingenuity.

James Potter and Sirius Black, there was not another pair quite like them, both extremely handsome, good at quidditch, popular, and how can we leave out quite the jokesters. One however had a problem, he was in love with a quiet, down to earth girl named, Lily Evans.

**JAMES ROOM**

"Oh Mr Ego- Inflated, big headed slug-git" Sirius spoke in a mock female voice as he threw a few things at James, in effort to wake him up. "We are leaving for Diagon Alley soon, so get up!... I mean, you never know, maybe we will see ahem... Leeelllyyy". James jumped up at the sound of Sirius' mocking and counter attacked, "Shut your trap you greetin beiren, just you wait till you are in love."

"HaHa, if that means changing my whole personality around for a girl like you did James my boy, I don't think so. I'm fine just playing the field! How many girls at Hogwarts do you think I have left to date, I think I've snogged my way through about 80, what do you think? Well who cares now that your out of the way it will be even easier, because there aren't two sex gods to choose between... just the one... me, Sirius Black!"

"EUGH, okay lets go, Padfoot. What time are we meeting Reamus at Floutesques?"

"I don't know? So when is Do getting back from Carnaa-daa?" Do was the name the marauders had recently bestowed upon Lily as she was the Stags girl.

**(A/U: I am a proud Scottish Canadian, I added the little Sirius doesn't know what Canada thing is in as a joke, so please my fellow awesome Canadians don't get mad at me... and on a side note... **

A frown passed over James face when Sirius said this, and shrugged "hmm, I dunno? She must be having a great time with her old friends. She only owled me three times this whole summer, and she mentioned she didn't know when she would be coming back."

"Jaaammess" Candace Potter's voice echoed magically into James room "Sirius, lets go breakfast is ready." I only say it echoed magically because as you will see, only with magic could Mrs. Potters voice have reached James room through the many corridors, hallways and rooms it would have to pass in the Potter's spectacular mansion.

So James and Sirius dressed, washed and started walking quickly down the many hallways, passageways and pictures and pictures of pure blood wizards they were in someway related too.

"In-breeding is disgusting" Sirius spoke, distaste flowing from his lips.

"Yeah, but the other day I was at Narcissa's and Bellatrix's mansion, our fathers were having a business meeting, and I tried to figure out how we were related... I think I am your god- grandfather" James said with confusion.

"What! Oh really, you are pathetic, how in the world did you get god-grandfather, your younger than I am" Sirius said this with a twinkle in his eye, James was hilarious.

"I'm only younger than you by a week Sirius, and I don't know, after Cassandra Black had 15 kids because she wanted them to form an army... well it all is just way too jumbled in your family tree from there."

"Haha, tell me about it, try having to take Black Family History classes." Sirius spoke as if he was recalling a torture session.

"I take Potter ones" James retorted.

"Yeah, but there interesting, you've got Godric Gryfindor... Harold the Couragous... anyways, why did you have to go to _their_ house for dinner? Sirius emphasized the their because it was well known that Sirius did not get along much with many of his family members... he thought they were disgusting... and they thought him a disgrace to the House of Black...and Narcissa & Bellatrix were his first cousins, they were no exception, he despised them.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think they are trying to arrange a marriage between Bellatrix and I, they kept putting me beside her. I went and hid with Andromeda though. You know you and her are the only good Black's... and you are kind of wavering haha... AHHH...just joking" James ducked out of the way as Sirius took a swing at his head. As James went back to re-telling the story Sirius fellow anti- Black family cousin Andromeda, had told James.

"Well she told me that Bellatrix was quite smitten with me shudder, and has been convincing her father too arrange something between us all summer" Sirius looked at him a little surprised, his cousin, in love with a Potter... his family approving, then again... rich, pure blood... maybe it was a plan too... nah... he burst out laughing. "Sirius! Are you listening to me!" Sirius noticed the solemn look on James face, he quieted down, but still held the cocky look on his face, as James continued solemnly, "Andromeda also said that Bella was talking about Lily to Cissa! About how she hates her, and how they need to get her out of the way --- I'm really worried about her Sirius, we both know how conniving they can be."

At the mention of this Sirius face actually turned to his namesake, serious and solemn and spoke, "Don't worry, we'll watch out for her she's a tough girl, and she's stood her ground when it comes to that Slytherin group before, and you know not only you, but all of the marauders wont let anyone touch her... especially slimy-slytherins... even more-so slimy- slytherin Black family girls.


End file.
